Palavras
by Elizabeth Bathoury Black
Summary: Mudanças acontecem, estrelas se apagam, e, no final, restam apenas as palavras. [SiriusRemus] [Slash] Presente de Amigo Secreto para Gina Malfoy.


**N.A.: Essa fic foi escrita para o amigo secreto da Família DG. Gina, acho que você merecia mais que isso, mas foi o que eu pude fazer. Bem, o que vale é a intenção, né?... (puppy eyes) São dois POV's, Sirius e Remus, e algumas reflexões by puppies.**

**AVISO AOS NAVEGANTES: Yaoi/Slash, ou seja, homem X homem. Se você ainda acha que Remus abraçou Sirius "like a brother", você entrou no lugar errado.**

**

* * *

**

Palavras

**A. Sirius**

_**1. Mudanças**_

Hoje, me vejo aqui, em Grimmauld Place.

A casa está vazia o suficiente para seus demônios e fantasmas de tempos antigos se espalharem pelos andares, e eu sou um deles. Talvez você também seja.

Talvez hoje todos sejamos fantasmas que estão passeando pela Terra, e o real esteja no passado que perdemos.

Faz mais de um ano desde a primeira vez que eu te vi de novo, eu penso. E penso se estou vivo o suficiente para você.

Mas você também não é mais o mesmo, não?…

Vejo os fios brancos que aparecem entre seus cabelos, antes de um castanho uniforme. Eu vejo também como a tristeza pesada agora tolda os seus olhos. Hoje eles não parecem mais aqueles lagos dourados e leves que eram quando eu te conheci. E eu vejo como o tempo pincela suas marcas em seu rosto, formando vincos, linhas.

O tempo passou para nós dois, e, se você mudou, eu estou um caco. Mero caco de vidro largado no chão.

Queria poder ainda ser seu, mas acho que não sou mais nem de mim mesmo.

_**2. Destino**_

Kreacher, o elfo doméstico, grita como uma gralha agoniada. O som de seus gritos me fere os ouvidos como agulhas, agulhas irritantes, e às vezes penso que não vou agüentar e vou apertar o pescoço dele até calá-lo.

Kreacher é mais um dos demônios desta casa.

Me sinto doente.

Queria ter você aqui.

Mesmo que você não seja mais o mesmo, eu quero descobrir que sou capaz de te amar como sempre amei. Quero descobrir que ainda sou capaz de amar esse Remus novo, e quero descobrir que você talvez ainda seja capaz de amar a mim, o resto desse Sirius que ainda insiste em andar e bater no peito e declarar que o mundo é seu.

O mundo nunca foi meu.

Erros foram meus.

E é por causa deles que estou aqui hoje. Meu destino. Seu destino.

_**3. Ruínas**_

Eu deveria ter derramado cada gota do meu sangue, uma a uma. Uma a uma, até que formassem uma poça vermelha aos meus pés.

Eu deveria ter morrido assim que nasci.

Eu deveria estar morto, e não estar vivo para poder olhar a casa de James destruída. Para ver os corpos dele e de Lily no chão. Não deveria estar vivo para ouvir o primeiro choro de Harry como órfão.

Não deveria estar vivo para ver Peter rindo.

Não deveria estar vivo para ver os _seus _olhos cheios de dor, quando me procurava, em Hogwarts.

Jamais deveria estar vivo para te ouvir chorar de frustração, e saber que estava ali, ao seu alcance, mas ter medo que você me matasse antes que eu pudesse matar Peter.

_**4. Perda**_

Noites depois da minha fuga de Azkaban, fui até sua casa. Lembro bem de como você me recebeu.

Lembro do olhar tímido em seus olhos — parecia até que estava voltando ao passado — e lembro de como te beijei. Como desejei recuperar nos teus lábios a doçura do que perdi.

Lembro bem de como você me afastou, suplicante.

— Sirius… Não… Não dá.

Você me explicou que havia passado muitos anos sem saber o que realmente eu era. Pensando que eu tinha te enganado. Pensando que tudo que tinha acreditado era uma mentira. Você disse que não sabia se ainda estava pronto para começar de novo. Se ainda podia reunir os cacos e seguir em frente. E, enquanto você falava, eu me via refletido nos seus olhos.

Queria não ter ido tão longe e por tanto tempo.

_**5. Ouro**_

Era bonito te observar sob o sol, sabia?

Quando eu era jovem, eu sempre gostei disso. Nós sentávamos debaixo da faia, perto do lago, e, em vez de brincar e me divertir, eu preferia ficar olhando para você. Eu gostava de observar como o sol iluminava os seus cabelos, dando-lhes várias nuances de ouro. Sempre gostei de vê-los.

E, quando eu observava, com meus olhos de cão, você aplicando um teste nos seus alunos, eu ainda via seus cabelos e seu tom de castanho, de dourado; mas, agora, eu olhando melhor, podia ver fios prateados entremeados entre os marrons, brilhando à luz do sol.

E você sorriu para Harry quando ele terminou o teste, e eu fiquei observando vocês dois.

Algumas vezes, na vida, você deseja que o tempo volte. Toda vez que eu vejo Harry, eu desejo que o tempo volte.

Desejo poder compartilhar da sua infância, dar-lhe presentes de aniversário, ensiná-lo a jogar quadribol.

Desejo poder tê-lo defendido do mundo.

Hoje Harry é quase um homem.

Onde foi que eu estive, que não o vi crescer?

**_6. Dever_**

Você nunca me falou muita coisa sobre _aquela _noite.

Eu passei por muitas coisas naquele dia. Eu tive uma corrida alucinada de moto pela estrada, eu vi a casa de James em ruínas. Eu descobri que tinha desconfiado de você, e que era um idiota. Eu descobri que Peter estava partindo, e descobri que, naquela noite, minha única escolha era ir atrás dele, mesmo que nossa luta durasse até o fim de nossas vidas.

Mas nunca imaginei tudo o que você passou.

Eu imagino você me esperando. Você costumava me esperar, todas as noites, mesmo quando eu só tinha palavras ásperas pra te dar. Então, eu fecho os olhos e vejo você na janela, esperando. Vejo você ficar mais inquieto a cada minuto que passa. Vejo você murmurar meu nome, com medo, enquanto me espera.

Eu sei que você, quando viu as primeiras nuances da aurora no céu, procurou alguém. Eu sei que Dumbledore te disse o que aconteceu. E eu vejo seus olhos se arregalando de horror.

Naquela hora, eu estava encarando Peter, prestes a matá-lo ou morrer.

Acho que deveria ter estado ao seu lado.

_**7. Para Sempre**_

Eu olho para a lareira. Você vai chegar daqui a pouco, e vou estar te esperando, com um chá. Tonks e Moody vão vir e vão conversar conosco, enquanto Kingsley faz alguma coisa no andar de cima. E eu olharei para você e você me olhará, e vamos adiar nossa conversa, nosso encontro.

Queria poder te fazer feliz, Remus.

E eu sei… sei que continuarei te amando, para sempre.

* * *

**B. Remus**

_**1. Gritos**_

O grito morre na minha garganta.

Olho para o véu que tremula inconscientemente, e sei que aconteceu.

Por doze anos eu fiquei imaginando como seria esse momento, como seria ver você, enfim, pagar por seus pecados. Imaginei que eu ficaria aliviado, vivo, talvez pudesse esquecer meus fantasmas e voltar a ser a mesma pessoa de coração tranqüilo.

Mas agora, que aconteceu, eu sinto como se o tempo tivesse parado e jamais voltasse a correr.

Segurar Harry é um impulso. Tentar convencê-lo com palavras tolas também. Eu mesmo sei que jamais vou me convencer disso.

Você não está mais aqui.

E de repente parece que tudo apagou.

_**2. Tempo**_

Olho para a janela. As estrelas brilham lá fora.

Elas brilham e eu fico pensando no tempo que perdi.

Perdemos tanto tempo, Sirius…

Se eu não houvesse sido inseguro… Se eu não tivesse rejeitado nosso amor… Estar pronto… Será que algum dia eu deixei de estar pronto para os teus braços?

Será que foi tudo um erro meu?

Onde você está agora, Sirius, que não está aqui?

_**3. Insônia**_

Passei doze anos quase sem dormir, sabe.

Todas as noites, eu me deitava e fechava os olhos, esperando por alguma coisa melhor. Não sei exatamente o quê.

Talvez eu esperasse que, ao abrir os olhos, você ainda estaria ao meu lado. Esperava ver você enrolado entre os lençóis, enquanto despertávamos. Queria poder me virar e ver seu sorriso — você sorrindo para mim, como antigamente, como antes das nossas brigas. Uma de suas mãos correndo pelos meus cabelos, e os olhos cinza brilhando.

Brilhando de novo…

Mas daí eu abria os olhos. E estava sozinho. A cama estava vazia, o teto escuro, a noite alta e você um traidor.

Um _traidor._

Em doze anos, nunca tive um sono bom. Talvez fosse a sua ausência.

Mas acho que eu mesmo estava morto demais para dormir.

_**4. Medo**_

Quando você voltou, eu não sabia o que fazer.

Eu nunca soube ser feliz, e você sabia disso. Nunca consegui aceitar facilmente que nada iria acontecer, que simplesmente tudo iria dar certo, que, dessa vez, não iria acabar.

Eu preferia ficar com um pé atrás para fugir quando tudo estivesse dando errado. Estar sempre em guarda, sempre alerta — nunca me entregar demais às esperanças para não acabar decepcionado no final. Nunca ser pego de surpresa pelas desgraças.

Eu estava certo no final. Tudo acabou.

Mas me pergunto do que me adiantou estar certo — estou infeliz do mesmo jeito.

Não quis voltar com você. Não foi por insegurança, ou por não saber se aquilo estava certo — nosso amor foi uma das coisas que sempre estiveram certas —, foi por medo. Medo de pensar que eu _não seria capaz _de suportar mais uma perda — eu não queria perder você de novo.

O que foi que me fez pensar que doeria menos te perder se você não fosse realmente meu?

Por que é que eu só consigo lembrar da tristeza de nuvens carregadas que toldou os seus olhos?

_**5. Sorriso**_

Você sempre esperou pela minha resposta.

Lembro de teus olhos ansiosos me fitando no café. Quando me servia o chá. Lembro como a tua voz falava de coisas amenas, e como as tuas mãos esbarravam nas minhas à toa. Lembro como me doía te ver e pensar que jamais seria teu de novo.

Me dói ainda mais pensar que perdi tanto tempo por tolices.

Medo do que seria.

Lembro de como você se queixava que tudo tinha mudado, e como queria voltar a ser o que era.

Uma época em que você sorria como nunca, porque nós não precisávamos de motivos para sorrir.

Sorríamos porque nos amávamos.

_**6. Nunca Mais**_

Houve uma época em que o meu maior medo era acordar um dia e descobrir que toda a minha vida não passava de um sonho.

Esse medo foi substituído pelo medo de descobrir, nos fundos de mim mesmo, que eu era tão traidor quanto você foi.

Depois, o meu maior medo se transformou no medo de te perder de novo para alguém, e sofrer tudo o que eu tinha sofrido novamente.

Hoje eu sei que nenhum dos meus medos tinha fundamento.

Hoje eu não tenho mais medos.

Hoje eu não tenho mais vida.

E hoje eu descobri que o pior não foi ter te perdido novamente. Foi ter perdido o tempo que nos restava.

_**7. Me Espere**_

O amor deixa marcas de dois tipos.

Existem marcas físicas, visíveis. Marcas que você pode tocar e apalpar e exibir para todos, e dizer: "Estou amando!", ou "Já amei!". Marcas como uma aliança, um hematoma, uma foto. Marcas que te façam lembrar que alguém passou por ali, por seu coração.

E existem as marcas invisíveis. E elas são as mais dolorosas.

São aquelas marcas que alguém deixa quando está dentro de você. Aquele calor que te queima em cada abraço, as lembranças que não desaparecem, o coração acelerado quando ele se aproxima. A dor que te corrói quando você vê um par de olhos mergulhados em tristeza — e quando você sabe que você é o culpado. A angústia que resta no peito quando você descobre que nunca mais são palavras difíceis de te dizer. Quando você diz "nunca mais" pra quem te ama.

Invisível. É a ausência do toque dos nossos lábios, é a ausência do calor do teu peito, é a ausência do teu sorriso de manhã. É a ausência do carinho das tuas mãos, do brilho de seus olhos, da sua voz levemente rouca e das bobagens que me dizia…

É a sua presença atrás de um véu.

É a culpa de não ter nos dado uma última chance.

São as marcas que mais doem.

Sei que nunca mais vou ser quem eu fui antes. Enxergo tudo negro na minha frente agora, e caminho entre as pessoas como se não fizesse parte delas. Caminho pensando no passo que darei para o infinito.

Caminho pensando em como faz falta sentir você.

Ah, Sirius… Espero que, um dia, eu possa te encontrar de novo. Que exista a última chance. Que tua ausência se faça presença.

Espero que, quando os anjos vierem me guiar, algum deles ria, uma risada rouca e semelhante a um latido, e me abrace, e me diga que está tudo bem.

Me espere, Sirius. Porque é só isso que faz valer minha vida agora.

* * *

**N.A.: Não vou nem reler isso, porque sei que vou me arrepender profundamente de ter escrito algo assim. **

**Mas, bem, se você gostou... Deixe uma review!**


End file.
